


stronger than samson

by princessleia



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessleia/pseuds/princessleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the story starts like this: there is a man. there is a gun. there is a girl. no -- there is a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stronger than samson

**Author's Note:**

> this is un-betaed and any mistake is my own, if you want to point them out go ahead (i'm always open to improvement, just don't be mean)

The story starts like this: there is a man, there is a gun, there is a girl -- no, there is a woman. With firm hands which won't let her miss her target and fire in her eyes and blood, dark and dripping and red, on her lips.

She takes down everyone who dares to cross her path, without mercy or second thoughts. She is tired of giving and giving and giving and never once getting something back. She is tired of lies but has only just started uttering them, soft and warm like all lies should be (her voice always a whisper when they leave her lips).  
Like Samson she swears vengeance to those who trick and betray her; unlike him, when she cuts her own hair, she is even stronger than before. And she has the power to slay the lion with her bare hands, if she ever wished to do so, but she doesn't. (For now). The lion claims to know everything about her past but won't tell her. He claims he would do anything to protect her and proves it. But this woman, this goddess with so much power in her hands, this fierce being who leaves red in her wake, does not need a protector. But she lets him be, lets him destroy the dangers that present themselves in their way, pretends to be the so-called damsel in distress (if you'd asked her, she'd tell you that there is no such thing as a damsel in distress, only goddesses whom have forgotten just how strong they are and can be).

There is poison in her veins. It keeps her focused as much as the scarred flesh on her wrist and palm -- focused on her job, focused on detecting every lie the lion tries to feed her. Oh, but she has gotten as good as him at this game (maybe even better) and feeds him lies of her own, keeps secrets and then lets him find them out (pretends she never wanted him to in the first place and watches when he falls for it). She tricks and betrays and doesn't trust but still lets him close, lets him help.

She is not evil or bad or corrupt. She is a deity. She'll help those in need, she'll treat her friends right (lest he pushes to hard, forgets her own strength and hurts them). She is both ice and fire (her gaze as cold as snowflakes on the surface & burning hot beneath it). To powerful deities like her, good and bad are just words. Words for actions. Yes, maybe she has done bad deeds but she is long past caring if it got her what she wanted.

The story ends like this: there is a lion, there are bloody hands, there is a goddess. The lion licks the hands clean, knows that she could rip him apart if she wanted to with them. The goddess lets him, her rage directed somewhere else. (For now).

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic for the blacklist fandom & i know this makes little sense but i just had it in my head and wanted to let it out. i am sure you all know the feeling, i would be thankful if you could spare a minute to leave me some feedback especially since this is also my first time writing something in this style & well, who doesn't appreciate some feedback?


End file.
